My Barbie Babe
by Hyzumi
Summary: Side story dari Promise, chapie 2,Kali ini menceritakan tentang first kiss ino, mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Ruru datang dengan side story dari 'Promise' yang di kolom rate M, tapi mungkin chap depan akan Ruru pindahin ke T, coz kedepannya nggak terlalu banyak rate M.

Nah di sini Ruru akan menceritakan bagaimana pertemuan Itachi dan Ino pertama kali

Happy reading ^_^

Disclaimer:Yang bikin Naruto itu Om Mashashi Kishimoto, yang bikin Itachi mati juga Om Mashashi Kishimoto hiks...hiks...Ita-kuuuuun...(mulai lebay)

=My Barbie Babe=

Uchiha mansion 04.30 pm.

"Selamat datang tuan muda!"

"Hn!"

Seorang anak laki-laki berumur sekitar 10 tahun memasuki mansion megah bergaya jepang dengan plat bertuliskan Uchiha, anak itu berjalan santai melewati orang-orang berjas hitam yang menyambutnya sambil membungkukkan badan di depan pintu masuk.

Sebagai informasi, Uchiha mansion adalah mansion milik pengusaha kaya yang memiliki perusahaan di bidang elektronik yang telah tersebar di berbagai negara, tapi hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang mengetahui sisi lain keluarga itu yang merupakan kelompok yakuza.

"Tuan muda, anda diminta tuan besar untuk segera menemuinya di ruang kerjanya." Seorang pelayan membungkukkan badannya di depan anak berambut hitam itu.

"Hn!" Lagi-lagi anak itu hanya menjawab dengan singkat dan langsung meninggalkan pelayannya untuk menuju ruang kerja ayahnya.

Sraaaaak!

Suara pintu di geser dengan perlahan.

Anak laki-laki itu memasuki ruangan yang cukup besar seperti perpustakaan, di setiap sisi tembok terdapat rak-rak buku besar yang menampung ratusan buku dan dokumen yang berjajar rapi, di tengah ruangan terdapat sofa besar yang biasanya digunakan untuk membaca buku, di setiap sudut ruangan itu terdapat vas-vas besar dengan bunga imitasi yang terbuat dari kaca menyembul dari permukaan vas, bunga itu terlihat sangat indah saat terkena cahaya, kilauannya benar-benar sangat memuakau.

Anak laki-laki itu berjalan semakin ke dalam sampai di ujung ruangan, dimana terdapat meja besar dengan tumpukan dokumen yang tersusun rapi di atasnya, dan di balik meja itu, seorang pria paruh baya tengah duduk sambil berkutat dengan suatu dokumen, anak itu mendekat dan menghentikan langkahnya di depan meja besar itu.

"Ayah! Ayah memanggilku?" Anak itu membuka suara, laki-laki paruh baya itu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap ke sumber suara.

"Oh Itachi, duduklah!" Perintahnya, anak bernama Itachi itu pun duduk menuruti perintah ayahnya.

"Ada apa ayah memanggilku?" Tanya Itachi langsung.

"Malam ini aku mengundang keluarga Yamanaka untuk makan malam di sini, kau masih ingat kan dengan paman Inoichi?" laki-laki paruh baya bernama Fugaku itu mulai bicara.

"Tentu saja aku masih ingat ayah, bukannya paman Inoichi sedang ada di LA?" Itachi menanggapi pertanyaan ayahnya.

"Ya, beberapa tahun ini dia memang berada di LA, dan dia baru saja kembali dengan putrinya pagi tadi, jadi aku mengadakan pesta penyambutan untuk mereka malam ini." Itachi menyimak kata-kata ayahnya, anak itu memiringkan kepalanya saat mendengar kata 'putri', Fugaku mengerti dengan sikap tubuh anaknya itu.

"Hm...sebelum meninggal, istri Inoici sempat melahirkan, kau memang belum pernah bertemu dengan putrinya secara langsung, karena beberapa bulan kemudian Inoichi langsung membawa putrinya ke LA bersamanya." Fugaku menjawab bahasa tubuh Itachi.

"Lalu...kenapa ayah memanggilku? Semua itu...apa hubungannya denganku ayah?" perasaan Itachi tiba-tiba tak enak.

"Mulai besok putri Inoichi akan bersekolah di tempat yang sama denganmu, aku ingin kau bisa menjaganya dan melindunginya disana, kau sanggup kan Itachi?" Fugaku menatap putranya, dengan tatapan seolah tak mengijinkan putranya itu untuk menolak.

Itachi terdiam tak menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya, sepertinya dia tengah mengalami shock berat karena hal yang dia takuti benar-benar terjadi.

"Itachi?" Ulang Fugaku saat tak mendapat jawaban dari putranya itu.

"Baiklah ayah, aku akan bersiap-siap dulu untuk acara nanti malam, permisi!" Setelah membungkukkan badannya sekilas di depan ayahnya, Itachi langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, menyisakan Fugaku yang merasa sedikit kesal dengan kelakukan putranya barusan.

=oooooo=

Sreek!

Itachi menutup pintu kamarnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya disana.

"Haaaaaaah..." Itachi menghela nafas panjang, seolah baru saja mendapatkan masalah yang sangat besar.

"Kenapa aku harus selalu berurusan dengan makhluk bertitle perempuan?" Desah Itachi lemas, anak laki-laki itu kemudian berjalan lesu menuju ranjangnya, dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur empuk itu.

Itachi memang paling anti dengan makhluk bergender perempuan kecuali ibunya, dia tidak mengerti bagaimana jalan pikiran mereka yang selalu mengejar-ngejarnya, dari tingkah mereka yang selalu berteriak-teriak menyebut namanya setiap kali dia lewat, memasukkan tumpukan surat cinta di dalam loker juga laci mejanya, menyatakan cinta secara langsung setiap pulang sekolah, hingga ritual agung mereka yaitu memberikan coklat di hari valentine.

Hei, dia ini baru 10 tahun ingat? Bagaimana mungkin anak berumur 10 tahun bahkan kebawah, sudah bisa berpikir mengenai pacaran? Apa jadinya masa depan negara ini jika anak seumur itu sudah mulai gila?

"Haaaaah..." Itachi kembali menghela nafas, kemudian mulai berpikir akan seperti apakah putri Yamanaka itu nantinya.

Jangan-jangan dia itu putri yang manja dan suka memerintah?

Dalam bayangan Itachi, dirinya telah berhadapan dengan seorang anak perempuan yang selalu bergelayut manja padanya, lalu bayangan lainnya, terlihat Itachi sedang disuruh membawakan barang-barang anak perempuan itu, mengambilkan barang yang jatuh dari lantai dua, membelikan makanan di kantin, menyuapinya, memijitinya, mengipasinya, dan lain-lain, Itachi merinding sendiri membayangkan hal itu.

"Oh, Kami-sama, jangan yang seperti itu, aku tidak mau, kasihanilah hambamu ini Kami-sama..." Ratap Itachi dengan aliran bening yang membanjiri pipinya.

Pikirannya kembali melayang.

Atau jangan-jangan dia itu anak yang cegeng dan penakut?

Terbayang lagi di benaknya, kini seorang anak perempuan yang menangis kerena terjatuh, lalu anak perempuan yang gemetar ketakutan karena melihat kecoa atau serangga lain, lalu menempel padanya dan merengek, memohon-mohon padanya agar dirinya menyingkirkan serangga itu.

Ah itu merepotkan.

Itachi terkesiap dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oh tidak, itu bahkan lebih merepotkan dari yang pertama, menenangkan perempuan yang sedang menangis itu sangat-sangat merepotkan!" Decak Itachi, dan dia pun kembali menghela nafas.

"Andai saja, andai saja bukan ayah yang meminta, aku pasti sudah menolaknya mentah-mentah!" Gerutu Itachi, rupanya dia telah melupakan trade merk Uchiha yang akan selalu bersikap tenang dalam situasi apapun.

Kamar Itachi 07.00 pm.

"Tuan muda, Yamanaka-sama sudah datang, anda diminta tuan besar untuk segera menuju ruang utama." Kata seorang pelayan di depan pintu kamar Itachi.

"Iya, aku tahu!"

Itachi melangkah malas dan membuka pintu kamarnya untuk menuju ruang tengah, tempat penyambutan keluarga Yamanaka.

"Astaga, sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu dengan monster paling mengerikan di dunia..." Gumam Itachi lemas.

Sreeek!

Pintu geser terbuka, dan tampaklah sosok Itachi dengan kiomono hitam dan hakama biru tua, semua mata otomatis tertuju padanya.

"Ah, ini Itachi ya? Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu, ternyata kau sudah tumbuh besar dan tampan ya Itachi?" Sapa Inoichi dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Itachi, jangan hanya berdiri saja, cepat beri salam pada paman Inoichi!" Perintah Fugaku, dan Itachi pun berjalan menghampiri Inoichi dan membungkuk hormat padanya.

"Selamat malam paman, senang bertemu dengan anda kembali." Itachi melirik seseorang di samping Inoichi sekilas tapi hanya bagian bawahnya saja.

"Lo...lolita?" Batin Itachi.

"Hahaha, Itachi, kau tak perlu seformal ini padaku! Ah ya, kenal kan, ini putriku." Inoichi mengiring gadis kecil di sebelahnya untuk maju memperkenalkan diri, Itachi pun menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, tapi pandangannya masih terarah ke bawah tanpa berani menatap menatap wajah anak perempuan di depannya.

"Namaku Ino Yamanaka," Itachi mulai mengangkat pandangannya yang semula kebawah.

"Salam kenal!"

Deg!

Jantung Itachi seolah berhenti untuk beberapa detik, saat dilihatnya senyuman manis gadis di depannya.

"B...Barbie?" Batin Itachi, mau tak mau dia terpana melihat gadis manis yang mirip dengan boneka di depannya.

"Ano...daijoubu?" Itachi terkesiap saat degan polosnya Ino mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Itachi, tampaknya gadis itu khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada Itachi, karena putra Uchiha itu hanya diam saja tanpa menanggapi perkenalannya.

"A...a...aku...baik-baik saja!" Jawab Itachi terbata, wajahnya pun memerah.

"Ehm!" Fugaku berdehem sekali, mengingatkan putranya akan bagaimana seorang Uchiha seharusnya bersikap, dan kemudian Itachi kembali bersikap tenang.

"Ehm, aku Itachi, Itachi Uchiha." Itachi menyebutkan namanya dengan lancar.

"Nice to meet you." Ino kembali memamerkan senyum manisnya di depan Itachi.

Deg!

Lagi-lagi jantung Itachi seolah berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa saat, wajahnya pun terasa panas.

"A...apa apaan ini?" Inner Itachi frustasi, dia tak mengerti dengan reaksi yang dirasakan tubuhnya itu.

"Nah Itachi, mulai besok Ino akan bersekolah di di tempat yang sama denganmu, kuharap kau bisa menjaganya." Titah Fugaku pada putranya.

Dan acara makan malam pun berjalan lancar sebagaimana semestinya, namun mata onyx Itachi entah kenapa tak bisa lepas dari sosok mungil bagaikan boneka di seberangnya.

"Kami-sama, apakah aku sudah mulai gila? Aku baru berumur 10 tahun Kami-sama..." Ratap Itachi dalam hati, meskipun wajahnya tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

*My Barbie Babe*

Esok paginya SD Sakuramichi dihebohkan dengan kemunculan seorang gadis kecil bak boneka barbie, yang berjalan beriringan dengan Itachi dari gerbang sekolah.

Biasanya yang selalu berkerumun di depan gerbang itu hanyalah para penggemar Itachi yang berteriak-teriak menyerukan namanya, tapi kali ini sepertinya personil para penunggu gerbang bertambah, di sana juga telah berkumpul para murid laki-laki yang terkagum dengan kecantikan gadis berambut blonde di samping Itachi.

Seruan-seruan yang memekakkan telingapun terdengar dari anak-anak yang mengerumuni Itachi dan Ino.

"Kyaaa Itachi-kuuuun!"

"Itachi...Itachi...!"

"Hei jangan dorong dorong!"

"Uwaaa...ada anak baru!"

"Wow, cakep banget cewek itu!"

"Manisnya...seperti boneka ;-3"

"Semoga dia masuk di kelasku!"

"Tidak! Dia pasti di kelasku!"

"Enak saja kau! Yang ada kursi kosong itu kelasku!"

"Huh, memangnya cuma di kelasmu saja yang ada kursi kosong?"

"Itachi-kuun...jangan selingkuh...!"

"Hwaaa Itachi-kuuuuun!"

"BERISIK!"

Sentak Itachi, rupanya dia sudah tidak tahan dengan kebisingan itu, dan anak-anak yang berkerumun itu pun terdiam tak berani menantang Itachi.

Tanpa berlama-lama Itachi langsung menarik tangan Ino dengan kasar dan menyeretya menjauh dari kerumunan itu.

"Tu...tunggu nii-san, sakit!" Ino mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari Itachi, tapi tak berhasil, malah cengkramannya makin kuat.

"Panggil aku Itachi!" Perintah Itachi tanpa menatap Ino.

"Itachi-nii..."

"Itachi saja!" Sentak Itachi masih tanpa melihat kearah Ino

"Itachi-san…"

"Kubilang Itachi, Itachi, I-T-A-C-H-I mengerti? Tak usah pakai embel-embel apapun cukup Itachi!" Kali ini Itachi menghadap ke arah Ino dan mencengkram bahu mungil gadis itu kuat-kuat, membuat gadis bermata aquamarine itu tersentak.

"Kata ayah, di jepang harus memanggil orang yang lebih tua dengan –nii –nee atau –san agar lebih sopan." Kata Ino dengan polosnya, Itachi diam sejenak.

"Baiklah, dengarkan aku! Kau tak perlu memanggilku dengan embel-embel –nii atau semacamnya, cukup panggil aku Itachi, mengerti?" kali ini nada suara Itachi terdengar lebih lembut, dan Ino pun mengangguk pelan, menyanggupi keinginan Itachi.

"Bagus! Sekarang ku antar kau ke ruang kepala sekolah." Itachi kembali menarik tangan Ino, namun kali ini lebih pelan, dan Ino pun mengikuti langkah Itachi tanpa banyak protes.

=ooooo=

Tak perlu banyak waktu, Ino langsung bisa cepat akrab dengan teman-temannya, gadis itu rupanya cukup mudah bergaul, banyak anak terutama laki-laki yang mengerumuninya, sesekali mereka tertawa, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, yang pasti pemandangan itu mengundang pandangan tak suka dari seseorang di depan pintu kelas 1-2.

Ino mengerlingkan mata aquamarinenya yang kebetulan tertuju ke arah pintu kelas.

"Ah, Itachi sini!" Ino melambai kearah Itachi, sedangkan Itachi hanya memutar matanya jengah, tapi dia menghampiri Ino juga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Itachi?" Seru inner Itachi memaki dirinya sendiri.

"Ino-chan, kau kenal dengan Uchiha senpai?" Tanya salah seorang teman perempuan Ino.

"Iya, dia putra teman ayahku." Kata ino dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Ita…..eh?" Ucapan Ino terpotong saat tiba-tiba Itachi menarik tangannya dan membawanya keluar kelas.

"Itachi, kita mau kemana? Kok teman-temanku ditinggal?" Tanya Ino binggung, karena lagi-lagi Itachi menyeretnya pergi dari kerumunan.

"Aku tidak suka kau dikerubuti seperti itu!"

"Eh?" Itachi tersadar akan apa yang dikatakan barusan, dan menoleh kearah Ino yang menatapmya bingung.

"Ti….tidak tidak, lupakan yang kukatakan barusan! Aku hanya ingin kau menemaniku makan siang, itu saja, jangan salah paham!" Kata Itachi gugup, sedangkan Ino hanya menelengkan kepalanya.

*My Barbie Babe*

"Bagaimana Itachi, apakah kau sudah menjaga Ino dengan baik di sekolah?" Tanya Fugaku, saat selesai makan malam, Itachi melirik ayahnya sekilas, dan berseringai tipis.

"Ya, dengan sangat baik ayah, takkan ku biarkan laki-lak….ehm...maksudku….anak lain mengganggunya." Fugaku melirik Mikoto dengan pandangan 'tadi dia mau bilang laki-laki', dan Mikoto hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Tak kusangka Ita-kun tumbuh dewasa secepat ini." Batin Mikoto sambil menyeruput tehnya.

Di kediaman Yamanaka

"Bagaimana dengan sekolah barumu princes, apakah menyenangkan?" Tanya Inoichi pada Ino, mereka tengah bersantai di balkon kamar Ino sambil melihat bintang.

"Aku senang sekali berada di sini ayah, teman-temanku juga baik, mereka selalu berkerumun di sekitarku, dan bercerita banyak." Kata Ino dengan riangnya.

"Baguslah kalau kau senang sayang, ayah pikir kau takkan betah di sini." Inoichi mengelus rambut pirang Ino dengan lembut.

"Tapi..." Ino menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat gerakan tangan Inoichi terhenti.

"Ada apa princes?" Tanya Inoichi penasaran.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan Itachi, dia selalu menarikku menjauh setiap kali aku dikelilingi teman-temanku." Ino menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Princes, sudah ayah bilang kan? Kau harus memanggil Itachi dengan sebutan Itachi-nii, jagan langsung memanggil namanya seperti itu!" Inoichi mengelus pipi mungil Ino.

"Tapi ayah, dia yang memintaku memanggilnya begitu, aku sudah memanggilnya dengan Itachi-nii, tapi dia malah marah-marah dan menyuruhku memanggil namanya saja." Ino menggembungkan pipinya, membuat wajahnya terlihat sangat imut dan chubby.

Inoichi terkesiap dan melebarkan matanya, tapi kemudian tersenyum lembut dan kembali mengelus kepala putrinya.

"Yaah, kau memang putriku yang cantik sayang, tidak heran kalau bocah Uchiha itu...ehm...sudah, lupakan saja! Kau masih terlalu dini untuk mengerti hal semacam itu princes." Kata Inoichi dengan senyum penuh arti, sedangkan Ino hanya menelengkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti akan ucapan ayahnya.

*My Barbie Babe*

Siang ini, seperti biasa, Ino dikelilingi teman-temannya, mereka ngobrol dengan sangat akrab seolah mereka sudah kenal lama dengan Ino.

"Ino-chan, tadi pagi kau juga berangkat bersama Uchiha senpai ya? Senangnya...kau bisa akrab dengannya." Seorang anak perempuan berambut coklat pendek menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil memejamkan matanya, seolah sedang membayangkan sesuatu yang indah.

"Iya Ino-chan, padahal selama ini tak ada satupun anak perempuan yang berhasil mendekatinya, dia itu benar-benar dingin dan susah diajak ngobrol sih." Kata seorang anak lainnya yang berambut panjang kecoklatan.

"Oh ya? Padahal saat bersamaku dia itu benar-benar cerewet dan banyak maunya!" Ino menggembungkan pipinya, semua anak laki-laki di kelas itu langsung berblushing ria melihat Ino chubby mode.

"Heeee? Yang benar? Aku iri padamu Ino-chan, dia itu sangat populer lho, bahkan sudah ada Fans Clubnya di sini."

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba meja Ino digebrak oleh seseorang dan otomatis menghentikan obrolan Ino dan teman-temannya.

Ino cs mendongakkan kepalanya demi menatap tersangka penggebrakan meja barusan, wajah teman-teman Ino langsung pucat pasi saat melihat orang itu, sedangkan Ino hanya melihat mereka tanpa ekspresi, soalnya dia sendiri tidak mengenal mereka.

"Sa...Sasame senpai, Hotaru senpai, Kohaku senpai?" Sebut teman Ino pada ketiga orang di depannya sambil melangkah mundur dengan kaki gemetaran.

"Kheh, kami ada urusan denganmu Yamanaka, Ikut kami!" Anak perempuan bernama Sasame itu menarik paksa lengan Ino.

"Hei, kalau mau mengajak orang pelan-pelan dong!" Ino menyentakkan lengannya hingga terlepas dari cengkraman Sasame.

"Heh! Jangan banyak protes, cepat jalan!" Bentak Hotaru.

Merekapun berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah menuju ke suatu tempat.

"Hei Itachi, si barbie dibawa pergi Sasame cs tuh, jagan-jangan mau diapa-apakan." Seorang teman Itachi menunjuk Ino bersama tiga orang senpainya yang menuju taman belakang sekolah, Itachi melihat arah yang ditunjuk temannya, dan dia pun langsung beranjak dari tempatnya untuk mengikuti Ino.

"Kalau tidak salah mereka itu yang sering mengerumuniku tiap pagi,mau apa mereka membawa Ino? Batin Itachi di sela larinya.

Bruk!

Punggung Ino membentur tembok gedung olahranga di belakang sekolah, ketiga anak perempuan tadi telah berdiri di depannya, masing-masing dari mereka membawa gagang sapu, entah akan mereka gunakan untuk apa.

"Heh! Berani sekali kau mendekati Itachi-kun, kau ini sok imut sekali ya?" Sasame mengangkat dagunya, merendahkan Ino yang kini terpojok, tapi anehnya Ino sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutan di wajahnya.

"Hei, berani sekali kau memandang kami seperti itu?"

Duak!

Kohaku mengarahkan ujung sapunya ke kepala Ino, tapi dapat dihindari dengan mudah oleh gadis berambut pirang itu, sehingga ujung sapunya membentur mengenai tembok di belakang Ino.

Itachi membelalakkan matanya saat hampir dekat dengan Ino dan ketiga fansnya.

"Dia dibully?" Batin Itachi tak terima, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat tatapan Ino pada ketiga orang di depannya, sama sekali tak terpancar ketakutan dari matanya, Itachi pun memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di balik semak-semak untuk mengawasi mereka, dan akan muncul disaat yang tepat nanti.

"HEI JANGAN MENGHINDAR!" Bentak kohaku.

"Itu kan sakit sekali." Kata Ino tanpa ekspresi.

"Berani sekali kau membantah kami hah?" Kini Hotaru menyabetkan sapunya ke arah Ino, tapi kembali dihindari dengan mudah.

"Jangan main-main dengan benda seperti itu!" Kata Ino lagi, masih tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau?"

Tap!

Ino menangkap gagang sapu yang diarahkan Sasame padanya, mata aquamarinenya menatap tajam ke arah gadis di depannya.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Jangan main-main dengan benda macam ini!" Tatapan Ino seolah mengintimidasi Sasame, membuat gadis itu merinding sesaat.

Ino mengerling ke arah lain, dan mendapati seorang guru yang tengah berjalan menuju gedung olahraga agak jauh di jalan setapak arah kiri Ino, gadis berambut pirang itu kemudian melepaskan genggamannya pada gagang sapu yang dibawa Sasame, kemudian melirik samping kanan bawah dari tempatnya berdiri, terlihat ember berisi air di sana, sepertinya digunakan untuk menampung air hujan.

"Heh, apa yang kau lihat? Jangan mengacuhkan kami!" Hotaru kembali menyabetkan gagang sapunya ke arah Ino, tapi lagi-lagi Ino dapat menghindar sehingga sabetan sapu itu hanya melewati atas kepalanya.

Ino tak memperdulikan tiga gadis di depannya dan melangkah ke kanan, mengambil seember air di sana, kemudian membawanya ke depan Sasame cs.

"A...apa yang akan kau lakukan hah?" Tanya Sasame yang entah kenapa mulai gemetar.

"Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Menyiram mereka bertiga?" Tanya Itachi dalam hati sambil masih mengamati Ino dari balik semak-semak.

BYUR!

Itachi, dan Sasame cs membelalakkan matanya saat melihat apa yang telah dilakukan Ino, gadis itu telah mengguyur dirinya sendiri dengan seember air yang dia bawa.

"A...apa apaan dia itu?" Batin Itachi tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Ino.

"TIDAK JAGAN PUKULI AKU! MAAFKAN AKU, JANGAN PUKULI AKU LAGI, SAKIIIIT!" Tiba-tiba Ino histeris sambil meringkuk di depan Sasame cs yang membelalakkan matanya binggung dengan tindakan gadis di depannya.

Itachi semakin tidak mengerti degan sikap Ino.

"Tolong jangan sakiti aku...hiks...hiks...hiks..." Ino masih meringkuk di depan Sasame cs

"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan padanya!" Tiba-tiba seorang guru datang menghampiri mereka, Ketiga orang di depan Ino tercekat melihat kedatangan guru itu, Itachi memandang heran ke arah sang guru yang tiba-tiba datang, kemudian mata onyxnya beralih ke tempat Ino yang masih meringkuk.

"Ja...jangan-jangan...ini sudah dia rencanakannya?" Gumam Itachi saat menatap Ino.

"Bu...bukan kami yang menyiramnya, dia sendiri yang menyiram tubuhnya dengan air." Hotaru membela diri.

"Tak usah banyak bicara! Kalian ikut aku ke ruang bimbingan sekarang!" Kata sang guru, dan langsung menyeret Sasame cs bersamanya.

"Oh ya, Yamanaka, sebaiknya kau ke ruang kesehatan!" Ino hanya mengangguk mendengar perintah gurunya itu, dan setelah mereka berempat pergi, barulah Ino menunjukkan seringainya.

"Kheh, memangnya siapa mereka? Berani sekali mau membullyku?" Gumam Ino.

"Ternyata dia memang benar-benar putri yakuza sejati." Batin Itachi dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Hatchih!" Itachi terkesiap saat mendengar suara bersin.

"Hatchih!" Ternyata Ino lah yang tengah bersin, Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Saat bersinpun dia tetap terlihat imut." Komentar Inner Itachi, tanpa sadar pipinya telah merona merah.

"Hatchih!" Lagi-lagi Ino bersin, dan Itachi pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya untuk menghampiri Ino.

Sruut!

"Ah, airnya ternyata dingin sekali..." Gumam Ino sambil mendekap tubuhnya sendiri, berusaha mencari kehangatan.

Ino berjengit saat merasakan seseorang menyentuhnya, tepatnya menyelimutinya dari belakang, gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati Itachi tengah berdiri di belakangnya, menyelimuti tubuh ino dengan jaket biru yang tadi dia pakai.

"Aku membawa baju olahraga, kau bisa memakainya, kalau kau tetap begini kau bisa sakit!" Itachi mengatakan itu tanpa menatap Ino, tapi menatap ke arah lain, Ino hanya tersenyum melihat Itachi.

"Maaf merepotkanmu." Kata Ino sambil merapatkan jaket Itachi ke tubuhnya.

"Ikut aku!" Itachi menggandeng tangan Ino meninggalkan tempat itu, dan seperti biasa Ino hanya mengekor di belakangnya.

=oooooo=

"Aku sudah selesai!" Ino keluar dari ruang ganti dengan mengenakan pakaian olahraga milik Itachi, Itachi yang tadinya berdiri membelakangi pintu, kini menoleh menghadap Ino.

Blush

Wajah Itachi langsung memerah saat melihat Ino, baju itu terlihat kebesaran untuk Ino, pada bagian lehernya terlalu lebar hingga memperlihatkan pundak gadis itu, sedangkan yang bersangkutan hanya cuek saja akan hal itu.

"Ini mau ditaruh di mana?" Ino mengangkat pakaian basahnya di depan Itachi, membuat anak itu terkesiap.

"Eh? Hah? Itu? Ano...taruh saja dulu di lokerku!" Kata Itachi gelagapan.

"Baiklah." Ino berjalan menuju loker Itachi yang tak jauh dari sana, dan meletakkan bajunya di dalam loker itu.

"Itachi?"

"Y...ya?"

"Terima kasih ya, kau baik sekali." Kata Ino dengan senyum manisnya yang biasa.

"Ehm, sama-sama." Itachi mencoba menetralkan sikapnya, tapi kemudian wajahnya kembali memerah saat melihat Ino tengah menghirup kaos olahraga yang dia pakai.

"Se...sedang apa kau?" Jantung Itachi berdegup semakin kencang.

"Ini...bau Itachi." Ino melirik Itachi sambil masih menghirup kaos yang dia pakai.

"A...apa? Me...memangnya aku bau?" Itachi tidak terima dikatai bau.

"Bukan itu maksudnya, bau Itachi menempel di kaos ini, aroma pine, aku suka." Kata Ino dengan polosnya.

Blush

Wajah Itachi semakin merah.

"Ja...jangan bercanda! Jangan dihirup seperti itu bodoh!" Itachi memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan Ino.

"Hehehehe...ekspresimu lucu Itachi." Ino nyengir polos.

"Hei, kau mengerjaiku ya?" Protes Itachi, masih ada semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Ternyata kau ini pemalu ya? Padahal teman-temanku bilang kau itu orang yang dingin dan jarang bicara hihihi" Ino terkikik pelan sambil menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Kau...awas ya! Lain kali kau akan ku balas!" Ancam Itachi sambil menuding Ino, gadis itu hanya menatap ujung jari Itachi yang tertuju padanya, kemudian terkikik lagi.

"Baiklah Uchiha senpai, akan kutunggu pembalasanmu! hehehehe..." Kata Ino sambil memposisikan tangannya seperti sedang hormat bendera, kemudian berlari kecil meninggalkan Itachi.

"Oi oi! Apa-apaan itu? Jangan panggil aku Uchiha senpai!" Seru Itachi pada Ino yang semakin menjauh, dan gadis itu hanya melambaikan tangannya tampa menoleh ke belakang.

=oooooo=

"Ino-chaaaaan, kau diapakan sama Sasame senpai? Kami khawatir sekali padamu...!" Seorang teman Ino langsung memeluk Ino begitu dia memasuki kelas.

"Ah, mereka hanya mengajakku ngobrol dan bermain sapu kok Matsuri-chan, tak usah khawatir!" Gadis bernama Matsuri itu melepaskan pelukannya, dan terbelalak seketika saat melihat baju yang dipakai Ino.

"I...Ino-chan, ini...baju Uchiha senpai?" Seru Matsuri saat membaca nama yang tertera pada kaos olahraga yang dipakai Ino, hingga menarik perhatian seluruh penghuni kelas.

"Apa? Ada apa?"

"Ino pakai baju Uchiha senpai?"

"Hah, yang benar?"

Dan seketika, seluruh penghuni kelas telah berkerumun di depan Ino.

"Errrr...bisakah kalian tidak berkerumun seperti ini? Aku kan hanya memakai baju Itachi, tidak ada yang aneh dengan ini." Kata Ino, sweatdrop sebesar biji jagung menggantung di belakang kepala Ino.

"Kau bahkan memanggil nama kecilnya!" Teman-teman Ino semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke arah gadis itu, Ino pun memundurkan langkahnya.

"A...a...ano...bukankah kalian pernah melihatku memanggilnya begitu? Memang dimananya yang aneh?" Sweatdrop Ino bertambah.

"Kau pasti ada hubungan khusus dengannya kan?" Kerumunan itu semakin mendekat, dan Ino semakin mundur.

"Y...ya, tentu saja, ayah kami kan berteman, jadi tentu saja kami berhubungan dekat." Jawab Ino seadanya.

Dan kerumunan itu pun berhenti memojokkan Ino, kemudian saling pandang antara satu dengan yang lainnya.

"Ooh iya ya? Dia kan sudah pernah bilang."

"Ayah mereka bertaman ya?"

"Kupikir mereka ada hubungan khusus."

"Syukurlah masih ada harapan."

Gumaman-gumaman tak penting pun terdengar dari bibir anak-anak itu yang kini berpencar menjauh dari Ino yang masih bengong melihat tingkah teman-temannya.

*My Barbie Babe*

Tak terasa, sudah 3 bulan Ino tinggal di Jepang, hubungannya dengan Itachi pun semakin dekat dalam arti lain, dan tak ada lagi yang berani mengusik Ino di sekolah, tentu saja karena Itachi telah melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik, meskipun saat ini tidak berdasarkan atas perintah ayahnya, tapi berdasarkan atas perasaannya sendiri, walaupun dia sendiri belum menyadarinya.

Sreeek

Pintu ruang kerja Fugaku tergeser sedikit, pria paruh baya itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari dokumen yang sedang dia tangani ke arah pintu, terlihat kepala Itachi menyembul dari sana, tapi hanya sebatas matanya saja yang terlihat.

"Ada apa Itachi? Masuklah!" Untuk pertama kalinya, Fugaku yang terkenal angkuh itu sweatdrop melihat kelakuan putranya yang akhir-akhir ini mulai aneh.

"Ayah." Sebut Itachi.

"Ada apa?" Fugaku masih menatap putranya itu dengan sweatdropnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku mulai gila?"

Gratak! 

Cangkir kopi di samping Fugaku tiba-tiba retak, Fugaku sendiri terdiam seolah membatu setelah mendengar pertanyaan Itachi.

"Kau ini bicara apa Itachi?" Kini wajah Fugaku dialiri keringat dingin.

"Aku merasa abnormal setiap kali bersama Ino-chan." Itachi masih belum mau menampakkan diri, dia hanya menampakkan matanya di sela-sela pintu yang terbuka sedikit.

"Sejak kapan Itachi memanggil Ino dengan sebutan Ino-chan?" Batin Fugaku.

"Ahm, mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja Itachi, lagipula dalam kondisi apapun seharusnya kau bisa lebih mengendalikan diri layaknya seorang Uchiha." Kata Fugaku dengan sikap tenangnya.

Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!

Suara derap langkah mengusik pembicaraan ayah dan anak itu.

GRAAAK!

Pintu geser dibuka dengan kasar, membuat Itachi yang berada di depan pintu terperajat kaget.

"FUGAKU-SAMA, KEDIAMAN YAMANAKA DISERANG!" Seru seorang laki-laki berjas hitam yang telah membuka pintu tadi.

Fugaku dan Itachi membelalakkan matanya, saat mendengar berita itu.

"CEPAT KIRIM ORANG KESANA SEKARANG!" Seru Fugaku yang mulai panik, sedangkan Itachi tercekat di depan pintu, tatapannya nanar, tenggorokannya seolah tak mampu meneriakkan apapun.

"I...Ino...Ino-chan..." Gumam Itachi sebelum kemudian berlari meninggalkan tempat itu, tatapan matanya tak fokus seolah berada di dunia lain.

"TAHAN DIA! JANGAN SAMPAI DIA KELUAR MANSION!" Fugaku memerintahkan bawahannya untuk menahan Itachi yang berlari keluar, kemudian dia sendiri berlari menyusul Itachi.

"LEPASKAN AKU! AKU HARUS MENOLONG INO! LEPASKAN!" Itachi meronta mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkraman anak buah ayahnya.

"Bawa dia ke kamarnya, jangan sampai lari!" Seru Fugaku.

"Ayah, biarkan aku pergi ayah! Ayah! Ayaaaaaah!" Seru Itachi saat dirinya semakin jauh dari ayahnya, diseret paksa menuju kamarnya, sedangkan Fugaku berusaha menulikan pendengarannya akan panggilan Itachi, matanya menyorot tajam kedepan.

"Kalian semua, ikut aku ke kediaman Yamanaka sekarang!" Fugaku meninggalkan mansionnya bersama sekelompok anak buahnya menuju kediaman Yamanaka.

=oooooo=

Yamanaka mansion 08.00 pm.

Tempat itu sudah menjadi medan perang, dimana terdapat mayat-mayat yang tergeletak di setiap sudut ruangan, orang-orang yang masih baku tembak, dan seruan-seruan kesakitan yang memekakkan telinga memenuhi tempat itu.

Di antara kekacauan itu, tampak seorang laki-laki berambut kecoklatan yang diikat kebelakang, dengan bekas luka melintang di hidungnya sedang berlari sambil menggendong seorang anak kecil.

"Paman Iruka, ayah di mana paman?" Rintih gadis itu, laki-laki bernama Iruka itu seolah tak memperdulikan rintihan gadis dalam gendongannya, dia tetap berlari sambil menatap waspada ke sekelilingnya, sesekali dia menembakkan pistolnya ke arah orang-orang yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Paman Iruka, turunkan aku! Aku ingin menyusul ayah!" Gadis itu meronta.

"Ino-sama, bahaya sekali jika anda kembali, saya diperintahkan ayah anda untuk membawa anda pergi dari sini." Kata Iruka di sela larinya.

"Aku tidak mau pergi, aku mau bersama ayah!" Rengek Ino.

"Maafkan saya Ino-sama."

DOR!

Mata Ino terbelalak saat merasakan wajahnya terkena cipratan darah, dan detik berikutnya Iruka telah ambruk menjatuhkan Ino dari gendongannya.

"Paman! Paman Iruka! PAMAN!" Ino mengguncangkan tubuh Iruka yang sudah tak bernyawa.

"PAMAN IRUKA BANGUN!" Jeritnya, air matanya telah mengalir deras membasahi pipi gadis itu.

Seorang laki-laki tinggi besar menghampiri Ino yang masih mengguncangkan tubuh Iruka, laki-laki itu kemudian mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Ino, perhatian Ino kini teralih ke arah laki-laki itu, mata aquamarine Ino melebar saat melihat ujung pistol di depan wajahnya.

DOR!

Ino tersentak saat mendengar suara pistol dan merasakan cipratan darah kembali menodai wajahnya, aquamarine Ino menatap nanar ke arah laki-laki di depannya yang perlahan terjatuh.

BRUK!

Laki-laki itu jatuh telungkup di depan Ino, dengan darah segar mengalir dari luka tembakan di punggung laki-laki itu, aquamarine Ino yang masih menatap ke depan menangkap sosok seseorang yang tengah menodongkan pistol yang ujungnya masih mengepul.

"Ino-sama, anda tidak apa-apa?" Orang itu berlari mendekati Ino dan kemudian berlutut di depan gadis yang masih gemetar itu.

"Ti...tidak...tidak..." Ino mendekap bahunya sendiri, berusaha menahan gemetar tubuhnya, tatapan matanya seolah kosong.

"Ino-sama?"

"TIDAAAAAAAAAK!" Jerit Ino yang kemudian pingsan karena shock.

=oooooo=

"AYAH BUKA PINTUNYA AYAH! BIARKAN AKU KELUAR!"

DOK! DOK! DOK! DOK!

Itachi sedari tadi masih menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya yang dikunci dari luar.

"AYAH!"

Klek! Sreeeek

Itachi menghentikan teriakannya saat merasakan pintu kamarnya terbuka, mata onyxnya menatap langsung kearah sosok wanita yang membukakan pintu kamarnya.

"I...Ibu?"

Mikoto berlutut di depan Itachi dan mendekap putranya itu di dadanya.

"Mereka sudah kembali sayang, tapi untuk saat ini kau jangan mengganggu Ino-chan dulu ya!" Bisik Mikoto tepat di telinga Itachi, mata onyx Itachi melebar mendengar perkataan ibunya.

"I...Ino-chan? Ada apa dengan Ino-chan ibu? Dia kenapa? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya ibu!" Itachi melepaskan diri dari dekapan ibunya.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan mengusiknya ya!" Kata Mikoto lembut, tapi matanya menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam.

=oooooo=

Sreeek!

Itachi menggeser pintu salah satu ruangan, mata onixnya menangkap siluet seorang gadis kecil yang tengah duduk di atas futon di tengah ruangan, gadis itu menatap ke arah sampingnya membelakangi Itachi, dimana dia dapat melihat taman dari pintu yang terbuka.

Itachi melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Ino, kemudian duduk bersimpuh di depan gadis itu, namun pandangan gadis itu sama sekali tak teralih padanya yang jelas-jelas ada di depannya, aquamarine Ino yang biasanya cerah kini terlihat redup, mata itu menatap kosong ke depan.

"Ino-chan?" Itachi menyibakkan poni Ino yang menutupi sebagian matanya, namun gadis itu sama sekali tak merespon apapun, hanya kehampaan yang terlihat dari kedua bola mata aquamarine itu, kini Itachi menarik tubuh Ino membawanya kedalam dekapannya, Ino tetap tak bergeming walaupun tubuhnya merasakan dekapan Itachi.

"Ino-chan, kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?" Bisk Itachi, dadanya bergemuruh, seolah tak dapat menerima keadaan Ino saat ini.

*My Barbie Babe*

Pagi itu menjadi pagi yang sangat suram bagi keluarga Uchiha, pagi di mana pemakaman keluarga Yamanaka dilaksanakan.

Area pemakaman yang suram itu semakin terlihat suram dengan rintik air hujan yang membasahi tanah makam yang lembab, langit seolah ikut menangis atas tragedi yang menimpa keluarga itu.

Seolah tak memperdulikan keadaan cuaca, rombongan berbaju hitam itu tetap memakamkan jenasah sesuai jadwal, ekspresi kesedihan tergambar jelas di wajah mereka, kecuali seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang yang mengenakan terusan lolita berwarna hitam di tengah rombongan itu, mata aquamarine gadis itu menatap kosong kearah sosok yang perlahan-lahan dimasukkan kedalam liang besar pada tanah basah di depannya.

Sosok anak laki-laki di sampingnya hanya mampu mengatubkan bibirnya rapat-rapat sambil menggenggam tangan gadis kecil itu, mencoba memberi kekuatan untuk gadis kecil yang pastinya sedang berduka saat ini.

"Ino-chan kenapa kau diam saja?" Batin Itachi miris.

Tak ada ekspresi yang tersirat di wajah Ino, hanya kekosongan yang mampu ditangkap onyx Itachi, tak ada senyuman di bibir itu, hanyalah kehampaan yang mampu tersirat, tak ada tingkah lucu atau jahil darinya, yang ada hanyalah diam.

Saat sosok kaku itu telah tertimbun tanah, rombongan itu mulai berdoa, dan kemudian satu persatu dari mereka mulai meninggalkan area pemakaman, hingga kini tinggal sosok gadis kecil berambut pirang yang menatap kosong gundukan di depannya, dan seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam di samping gadis itu.

Gerimis masih setia mengguyur area pemakaman itu, namun Ino masih termangu menatap gundukan di depannya, dia tak memperdulikan tubuhnya yang mulai basah karena gerimis yang masih mengguyur, dia juga tak mempedulikan keberadaan Itachi di sampingnya.

Itachi yang mulai jengah kini melangkahkan kakinya menuju gundukan di depannya, dan berlutut di dekat batu nisan di ujung gundukan itu, batu nisan yang terukir nama 'Yamanaka Inoichi' ayah Ino.

Ino tetap tak memperdulikan Itachi, dia hanya menatap kosong ke arah batu nisan bertuliskan nama ayahya.

"Paman Inoichi," Itachi mulai bicara.

"Putrimu terlihat sangat cantik saat tersenyum," Tangan kecil Itachi mulai merambah ke batu nisan itu.

"Tapi kini senyuman itu lenyap paman," Setetes air mata jatuh melewati pipi Itachi.

"Tolong bantu aku...untuk mengembalikan senyuman itu," Ino masih menatap kosong kearah nisan ayahnya, namun hatinya mulai bergemuruh.

"Ijinkan aku untuk menjaganya paman," setetes airmata kembali mengalir.

"Aku ingin melindunginya, aku ingin mengembalikan senyuman itu, aku ingin melihat Ino yang biasanya, Ino yang ku kenal, Ino yang manis, Ino yang ceria," Kini Ino mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Paman, ijinkan aku untuk selalu berada di sampingnya."

Greb!

Itachi tersentak saat merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks..." Suara isak tangis mulai terdengar, dan Itachi yakin itu suara Ino, makanya dia memutuskan untuk diam, membiarkan gadis itu memeluknya.

"Ayah...ayah..." Rintih Ino di sela tangisnya, membuat Itachi tak bisa lagi menahan diri, dia pun berbalik dan mendekap Ino dalam pelukannya.

"Menangislah Ino, menangislah sekeras kau bisa, dan setelah itu...kembalilah tersenyum!" Bisik Itachi di telinga Ino, wajahnya kini ditelungkupkan di sela leher gadis itu.

"HUAAAAAAA...AYAAAAAH...!" Dan Ino pun akhirnya melepaskan segala emosi yang memenuhi dadanya dengan tangisan.

*My Barbie Babe*

8 tahun kemudian

Seorang gadis berumur sekitar 15 tahun tengah berdiri di bawah pohon sakura, saat ini dia tengah berhadapan dengan seorang pemuda yang tadi mengajaknya bertemu empat mata.

"Ano...ada apa Inari-kun? Bisakah mengatakannya lebih cepat? Aku sedang ditunggu seseorang!" Kata gadis berambut pirang panjang yang diikat ekor kuda.

"E...eto...sebenarnya...sudah lama aku...menyukaimu Ino-san." Kata pemuda bernama Inari itu, wajahnya kini memerah menahan malu, kepalanya ditundukkan dalam-dalam.

Gadis bernama Ino itu terkesiap mendengar penuturan pemuda di depannya.

"Ta...tapi...Inari-kun, kau sendiri juga tahu kan? Aku sudah punya tunangan." Sangkal Ino, pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Meskipun begitu, aku tetap ada harapan kan Ino-san?" Tanya Inari ngotot, Ino yang semula bisa bersabar dengan topeng cutenya kini mulai jenuh.

"Inari-kun, aku tidak yakin kau masih bisa sengotot ini jika sudah melihat orangnya langsung." Ino menutup bibirnya dengan telapak tangan, menyembunyikan seringai tipis di sana, membuat Inari sedikit merinding.

"Ah, aku buru-buru, maaf ya Inari-kun, sepertinya aku tak bisa memberikan harapan untukmu, Ja ne!" Ino melambaikan tangannya, meninggalkan pemuda patah hati bernama Inari itu.

Di depan pintu gerbang

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam tengah bersandar pada mobil sport berwarna silver miliknya, sesekali pemuda itu melirik jam di tangannya, kemudian menengok ke jalan yang menghubungkan pintu gerbang dengan gedung besar di dalam sana, siswi-siswi yang melewatinya tak jarang berbisik-bisik sambil melirik pemuda itu, ada juga yang tebar pesona, berharap pemuda itu memperhatikan tingkah mereka, tapi sayangnya pemuda itu sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan mereka.

"Kheh, sayang sekali, takkan ada yang bisa menggantikan Barbie babe ku, level kalian terlalu jauh dibawahnya." Inner pemuda itu merendahkan siswi-siswi yang tadi tebar pesona padanya.

"Itachi!" Ino berlari kecil menghampiri pemuda bernama Itachi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Maaf ya aku terlalu lama, tadi ada sedikit masalah." Kata Ino sambil mengatubkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya.

"Tak apa, aku tahu kok, pasti ada cowok yang menyatakan cinta padamu lagi kan?" Itachi mengacak rambut pirang Ino.

"Ehehe…maaf ya." Ino nyengir sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Itachi.

"Yasudahlah, yang penting kau tidak menerimanya kan? Kita harus cepat ke dojo, atau ayahku akan marah besar kalau kita sampai terlambat." Itachi membukakan pintu untuk Ino, kemudian gadis itu pun masuk kedalam mobil, diikuti Itachi yang masuk dari sisi berlawanan, dan detik berikutnya, mobil itu telah melaju meninggalkan area sekolah.

"A…apa-apaan itu? Laki-laki first class dari mana itu? AKU MANA MUNGKIN BISA MENAG MELAWAN YANG SEPERTI ITUUUUUUU!" Teriak Inari yang ternyata dari tadi mengikuti Ino secara diam-diam.

OWARI

Heaaaah akhirnya selesai juga nih fic, gomen kalo ada typo, ni Ruru ngetiknya di warnet so nggak sempet edit.

Nah minna, mohon saran dan kritik yang membangun, silakan sampaikan lewat review ^_^

*Salam Cute*


	2. Chapter 2

Berhubung chapter lalu aku lupa mencet tombol 'Complete' & reader sekalian terlanjur menganggap ini multi chapter, so aku lanjutin aja nih fic jadi twoshoot, gak ada yang protes kan?

Okay langsung aja!

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya, tapi punya Om saya Masashi Kishimoto, kalo punya saya, tokoh utamanya bukan Naruto lagi, tapi Itachi hehehe...

Meskipun chapter lalu endingnya ItaIno udah gede, tapi chap ini kita balik lagi ke masa kecil mereka, berhubung ada yang nagih first kiss mereka, di sini aku kasih deh hehehe...

Chapter 2

=Barbie first kiss=

TAK!

TAK!

TAK!

Itachi menebas nebaskan pedang kayu pada target latihannya.

"Lebih keras lagi Itachi! Kau terlalu lemah!"

Seru Fugaku yang kini berperan menjadi guru latihannya, Itachi pun memperkuat hentakannya, sehingga suara yang ditimbulkan pun semakin keras.

Sejak kejadian pembantaian Klan Yamanaka, Itachi memutuskan untuk mulai berlatih bela diri, dia ingin melindungi seseorang yang penting baginya yang tak lain adalah sang putri Yamanaka.

"Apa hanya segitu saja kekuatanmu Itachi? Hentakkan lebih kuat! Apa kau pikir bisa menjatuhkan lawan jika kekuatanmu hanya segitu hah? Tunjukkan kemampuanmu sebagai seorang Uchiha!" Bentak Fugaku, dia memang akan sangat keras jika menyangkut kekuatan, ini lah seorang Fugaku Uchiha yang disegani dan ditakuti kawan maupun lawan di dunia hitam.

Sreek!

Suara pintu geser mengalihkan perhatian kedua orang Uchiha itu, dari balik pintu muncullah seorang gadis kecil berumur 7 tahun, rambut pirang pendeknya diikat dua, pakaiannya tak seperti biasanya yang selalu bergaya lolita, gadis itu saat ini hanya memakai T-shirt orange dengan celana pendek 10cm di atas lutut.

Itachi tak juga berkedip saat melihat penampilan gadis itu yang lain dari biasanya, Fugaku hanya menatap dalam diam.

"Ada apa Ino? Adakah yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Fugaku pada gadis kecil bernama Ino itu.

Ino mendekat ke arah Itachi dan Fugaku dengan langkah mantab, dan setelah jaraknya hanya tinggal beberapa langkah dari Fugaku, Ino berlutut dan merendahkan kepalanya di depan pria paruh baya itu, membuat Fugaku dan Itachi terkesiap.

"A...apa yang kau lakukan Ino?" Fugaku bermaksud membantu Ino berdiri kembali.

"Tolong bantu saya paman! Tolong, ajari saya cara bertarung! Tolong ajari saya agar saya bisa menjadi kuat!" Mohon Ino sambil menundukkan kepalanya lebih rendah.

Klotak!

Itu bukan jawaban, tapi suara pedang kayu Itachi yang terjatuh begitu saja, dan membentur lantai dengan pasrahnya.

Fugaku terdiam, meskipun mulutnya komat-kamit seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu namun tak juga dia katakan.

Itachi membatu seketika, jadi untuk apa selama ini dia berjuang agar jadi lebih kuat, sampai tangannya harus memar dan kemerahan, untuk Ino kan? Tapi barusan gadis itu bilang ingin jadi lebih kuat? Sia-sia kah usahanya selama ini? Jika Ino sudah menjadi lebih kuat, apakah dia masih dibutuhkan?

Itachi berspekulasi sendiri tentang nasibnya, di usianya yang baru 10 tahun itu dia sudah berpikir ingin lenyap saja jika sudah tidak dibutuhkan oleh Ino, bagaimanapun juga Ino adalah gadis pertama yang membuatnya berkorban dan bersusah payah seperti ini, jika semua usahanya sia-sia, mau disembunyikan dimana wajahnya itu? Padahal dia sudah berkoar-koar akan melindungi gadis itu di depan makam ayah Ino.

"Apa kau yakin Ino? Latihannya akan sangat berat lho" Fugaku tak yakin akan keputusan Ino, gadis itu menggeleng pelan.

"Tak apa paman, seberat apapun paman melatihku, akan kulakukan sekuat tenaga asalkan aku bisa menjadi lebih kuat!" Kata Ino mantab, Itachi dan Fugaku terhenyak, mereka tak menyangka jika Ino benar-benar serius akan permintaannya.

"Ehm, kalau boleh aku tahu Ino, kenapa kau begitu ingin menjadi kuat, bukankah sudah ada Itachi yang akan melindungimu, kau tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk berlatih, jadilah gadis yang lembut seperti yang telah ayahmu tanamkan kepadamu!" Kata Fugaku, dia mungkin tak akan tega untuk menyiksa Ino dengan banyaknya menu latihan yang tidak bisa dibilang ringan, bahkan untuk ukuran orang dewasa sekalipun, jika tak punya tekat yang kuat, mungkin akan menyerah di tengah jalan, apa lagi seorang gadis kecil yang baru berumur 7 tahun, dia bahkan lebih muda dari putranya.

"Aku ingin bisa melindungi orang-orang yang kusayangi, aku juga tak ingin merepotkan orang-orang di sekitarku, jika aku tetap lemah aku hanya akan mencelakai mereka, aku ingin suatu saat bisa melindungi Paman, Bibi dan...Itachi, atau mungkin adik Itachi nantinya dengan tanganku sendiri, aku ingin selalu bisa diandalkan!" Ino mengutarakan semua yang ada dalam pikirannya.

Fugaku mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, kau akan jadi teman latihan Itachi mulai hari ini!" Kata Fugaku mantab.

"A-a-apa?" Wajah Itachi langsung memerah mengingat mulai hari ini dia akan berlatih dengan Ino.

"Bagaimana aku bisa berkonsentrasi latihan jika Ino ada bersamaku?" Seru inner Itachi, sedangkan Ino tersenyum puas karena permintaannya dikabulkan.

*My Barbie Babe*

Ino melangkah mantab menuju kelasnya, hari ini adalah hari pertama dia masuk sekolah setelah satu minggu absen pasca pembantaian klannya, dia merasa keadaannya sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Ino-chaaan, kami kangen sama kamu, kamu baik-baik saja kan Ino-chan?" Ino langsung disambut oleh teman-temannya saat dia baru mencapai pintu.

Berita tentang kematian ayahnya memang sudah tersebar di seluruh sekolah, tapi tentu saja identitasnya tetap jadi rahasia.

"Aku sudah baikan kok, kalian tidak perlu khawatir, ada seseorang yang sudah menghiburku setiap harinya." Kata Ino lengkap dengan senyum manisnya.

Seseorang?

Kalian tahu siapa kan?

Tentu saja dia Itachi, anak itu selalu datang kekamar Ino setiap pulang sekolah dan langsung menyeret gadis itu keluar rumah, berbuat apapun supaya dia bisa mengembalikan senyuman Ino, dan nyatanya, usahanya sangat sukses, sekarang Ino sudah kembali menjadi gadis yang ceria.

Ino masih dikerubungi teman-temannya yang masih juga melemparinya pertanyaan, karena bingung mau menjawab pertanyaan yang mana, gadis itu malah mengalihkan perhatiannya dan tanpa sengaja tertuju pada seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang menekuni sesuatu di meja belakang.

"Kalau tidak salah dia itu namanya Sai kan? Kenapa dia tak pernah bermain dengan yang lain ya?" Batin Ino yang masih melirik anak laki-laki itu, dan saat pandangan Ino beralih, anak laki-laki bernama Sai itu diam-diam melirik Ino.

Istirahat siang

Tak biasanya Ino menolak ajakan teman-temannya pergi ke kantin, teman-temannya pun tak keberatan dengan keputusan Ino, karena mereka pikir Ino masih perlu waktu untuk sendiri.

Ino beranjak dari duduknya, kemudian berjalan keluar kelas dengan tergesa.

BRUK!

Ino menabrak seseorang saat sampai di depan pintu, dia terduduk di lantai dan meringis merasakan sakit di pantatnya.

"Ma...maafkan aku!" Seru seseorang yang baru saja ditabrak oleh Ino, gadis itu mendongak dan mendapati Sai yang tengah membereskan kertas-keras yang berserakan di lantai, Ino mengambil selembar kertas yang terjatuh di dekatnya.

"Uwaaaah gambar ini bagus sekali, ini kau yang membuatnya Sai-kun?" Decak Ino kagum, Sai yang tersadar langsung menyambar kertas di tangan Ino dengan kasar, wajahnya merona merah, mungkin karena malu.

"Ja...jangan dilihat! A...aku..."

"Jadi selama ini kau menggambar ya?" Ino memotong ucapan Sai, anak laki-laki itu menatap Ino bingung.

"Aku sering memperhatikanmu, kau selalu duduk di bangkumu sabil mengerjakan sesuatu, kau terlihat begitu fokus menatap kertas di atas meja, jadi ternyata kau sedang menggambar?" Ino tersenyum lembut ke arah Sai yang wajahnya lebih merah dari yang tadi.

"Bolehkah aku melihat apa saja yang sudah kau gambar Sai-kun?" Tanya Ino dengan melancarkan puppy eyes-nya yang memang terbukti ampuh pada siapa saja yang terkena jurus itu, tak terkecuali dengan Sai yang langsung menyanggupi permintaannya.

"Ba...baiklah, ta...tapi...jangan di sini! Masa kau mau melihatnya sambil duduk di lantai begini?" Kata Sai yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba terkena penyakit gagap.

"Yay...terimakasih Sai-kun!" Seru Ino riang, senyum lebar menghiasi wajah manisnya.

=oooooo=

Itachi berjalan melewati koridor sekolahnya, seperti biasa, dia ingin menemui Ino di jam jam seperti ini, mata onyxnya melihat dua orang anak kelas satu yang biasanya bersama Ino, tapi kali ini mereka hanya berdua? Lalu kemana ino?

Itachi memutuskan untuk menghampiri mereka.

"Ehm! Kalian teman Ino kan?" Kedua teman Ino itu tersentak saat mendengar nada dingin yang begitu familiar, mereka pun menoleh dengan ragu, siapa tahu mereka salah dengar, tapi saat mereka melihat sendiri seseorang yang tengah berdiri di belakang mereka, keduanya langsung mundur beberapa langkah.

"U...U...Uchiha S...Senpai?" Sebut mereka gugup, mereka benar-benar tidak menyangka akan diajak bicara oleh sang idola sekolah.

"Aku bukan penjahat, kenapa kalian ketakutan seperti itu?" Tanya Itachi masih dengan nada dinginnya, mata onyxnya menyipit, merasa tersinggung karena dianggap menakutkan oleh dua anak perempuan di depannya.

"Bu...bu...bukan begitu U...Uchiha Senpai, ka...ka...kami hanya...gugup..." Kata Matsuri.

"Aku hanya ingin tanya, Ino di mana? Bukankah dia selalu bersama kalian?" Tanya Itachi lagi.

"Em...dia tadi, tidak mau ikut dengan kami, ka...katanya sedang tidak mau pergi." Itachi mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa dia ingat paman Inoichi lagi dan mau menyendiri lagi?" Batin Itachi yang kemudian meninggalkan kedua teman Ino begitu saja.

"Harus kupastikan! Aku sudah bersusah payah menghiburnya selama seminggu ini, masa dia mau murung lagi?" Batin Itachi tak terima.

Di kelas Ino

"Uwaaaa ini indah sekali Sai-kun, kau benar-benar hebat, kau pasti bisa jadi pelukis besar nantinya!" Ino menatap takjub pada kertas-kertas gabar Sai.

"Ini bagus, ini lucu, wah ini cantik sekali!" Ino mengamati satu persatu koleksi gambar Sai, sedangkan pemiliknya hanya terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Ino saat melihat setiap gambar yang berbeda.

"Kau lucu sekali Yamanaka-san." Kata Sai sambil masih terkikik geli, Ino mendongak melihat wajah Sai, gadis itu tersenyum manis.

"Sai-kun bisa tertawa juga rupanya, bukankah lebih baik begitu daripada hanya duduk tanpa ekspresi dan menyendiri di pojok ruangan? Ah ya, mulai sekarang kau cukup memanggilku Ino saja ya!" Ino kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke tumpukan kertas di depannya.

"A...ano...I...In...no, kau juga panggil aku Sai saja!" Sai berusaha mati-matian untuk menyebut nama Ino, gadis itu mendongak lagi dan kembali tersenyum pada Sai.

"Baiklah Sai!"

DEG!

Jantung Sai hampir melompat keluar saat mendengar namanya disebut dengan sangat lancar oleh Ino.

Srak!

"Ino?"

Seru Itachi kini telah berdiri di depan pintu kelas, mata Onyxnya langsung tertuju pada Ino dan Sai yang memang penghuni terakhir di kelas itu, yang lain memang lebih memilih keluar kelas saat jam istirahat.

"Ah Itachi! Sini deh, lihat koleksi gambar Sai bagus-bagus lho!" Ino mengundang Itachi dengan polosnya, tanpa tahu kalau tensi Itachi langsung naik saat melihat Ino dekat dengan anak laki-laki lain.

Itachi menghampiri Ino dengan langkah menghentak, menandakan seberapa kesal dirinya saat ini.

Grep!

"Eh?"

Ino terkejut saat Itachi mencengkram lengannya dengan sangat kuat, aquamarinenya menatap onyx Itachi.

"Ikut aku!" Perintah Itachi dengan nada super dingin, kemudian langsung menyeret Ino dari tempat itu.

"Tu...Itachi, sakit! Tunggu! Kau ini kenapa?" Ino mencoba melepaskan diri dari Itachi, tapi bagaimanapun usahanya tetap sia-sia, dia tak mampu membebaskan diri dari cengkraman anak laki-laki yang lebih tua 3 tahun darinya itu.

Sedangkan Sai hanya mampu berdiam diri melihat Ino diseret paksa oleh sang idola sekolah.

Di taman sekolah.

Bruk!

"Aduh!"

Ino mengaduh kesakitan saat dirinya terjatuh setelah tersandung batu kecil yang menghalangi jalannya, Itachi menghentikan langkahnya dan terkesiap saat melihat Ino meringis kesakitan.

"I...I...Ino, maaf...maafkan aku!" Itachi berjongkok di depan Ino yang terduduk, Ino mendongak dan menatap kesal pada Itachi.

PLAK!

Itachi terbelalak saat merasakan pipi kirinya terasa panas karena tamparan Ino barusan, anak itu mengelus pipinya yang memerah, Onixnya menatap tak percaya pada Ino yang masih menyorot tajam padanya.

"Sakit Itachi Sakit! Sudah kubilang berapa kali dan kau tetap tak memperdulikan aku!" Seru Ino di depan wajah Itachi, tangan mungilnya mengusap-usap lengannya yang terasa sakit, dan ada bekas cengkraman di sana.

"Ma...maafkan aku! A...aku hanya..." Itachi tak melanjutkan ucapannya dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya, dia merasa bersalah karena telah menyakiti Ino.

Ino berdiri dari posisi duduknya, lututnya sedikit lecet dengan darah yang merembes dari sela-sela lukanya, Itachi yang melihatnya merasa benar-benar bersalah saat ini.

"Ugh, sakit..." Lirih Ino sambil meraba permukaan lututnya yang terluka.

"Bi...biar kubantu!"

"TIDAK USAH!"

Ino menepis tangan Itachi yang akan menyentuhnya, Itachi terkesiap dengan penolakan Ino.

"I...Ino-chan?"

"Aku tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan orang kasar sepertimu!" Sentak Ino yang kemudian berjalan tertatih meninggalkan Itachi, membuat dunia Itachi runtuh seketika begitu sadar bahwa saat ini Ino sedang marah besar padanya.

=oooooo=

TAK!

TUK!

TAK!

Ino memukul-mukul target latihan dangan pedang kayunya, dalam benaknya, target di depannya adalah Itachi, gadis itu kesal dengan kelakuan Itachi tadi siang, dia tidak mengerti kenapa Itachi bisa menyeretnya dengan begitu kasar seperti tadi siang, bahkan tidak memperdulikan seruan kesakitan darinya.

"Huh, DASAR BODOH!"

PRAK! TRAK! TRAK!

Ino memukul targatnya semakin kasar, melampiaskan kekesalannya pada sebatang kayu tak berdaya di depannya.

Sreek!

Pintu geser terbuka, Ino mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah pintu, tapi kemudian membuang muka ke arah lain saat melihat orang yang berada di depan pintu adalah Itachi.

Ino kembali memukul mukul target, sama sekali tak memperdulikan keberadaan Itachi di ruangan itu.

Itachi melangkah perlahan mendekati Ino, bermaksud menyapa gadis kecil itu, sikapnya masih sedikit canggung, dia ingat betul bagaimana kelakuannya tadi siang yang telah membuat Ino marah besar padanya.

"Ng…..Ino…."

PRAK!

Ino membanting pedang kayunya ke lantai sebelum Itachi menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"…-chan"

Itachi berdiri terpaku melihat Ino yang meninggalkannya tanpa memperdulikan panggilannya.

"Dia benar-benar maraaaaaah!" Seru Inner Itachi yang mulai frustasi.

*My Barbie Babe*

Sudah tiga hari Ino mendiamkan Itachi, dia selalu menghindari Itachi saat mereka hampir berpapasan, di dalam mobil pun Ino tak pernah bicara dan menjaga jarak dengan Itachi, saat pulang sekolah Ino langsung menuju kamarnya, atau kalau tidak dia akan pergi ke dojo untuk latihan.

Itachi benar-benar merasa seperti patung berjalan saat ini, karena dia sama sekali tak diperdulikan oleh Ino.

Siang itu Ino sedang ngobrol dengan teman-temannya di dalam kelas, gadis itu tak memperdulikan Itachi yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya dari sela pintu kelas yang sedikit terbuka.

"Ino-chan, kau tidak pergi dengan Uchiha senpai?"

"Tidak!" Jawab Ino langsung.

"Um….kalian sedang bertegkar ya? Kulihat akhir-akhir ini kalian tidak pernah jalan berdua?"

"Aku tidak mau jalan berdua dengan orang kasar seperti dia!" Kata Ino ketus, aquamarinenya melirik tajam ke arah Itachi memperhatikannya dengan ekspresi datarnya, yah diluarnya sih datar-datar saja, tapi innernya Itachi sudah mencakar-cakar tembok terdekat sebagai pelampiasan kekesalannya.

Ino mengalihkan perhatiannya ke pojok ruangan, dia melihat Sai sedang mencorat-coret kertas gambar.

"Eh, kita lihat Sai yang sedang menggambar yuk! Dia pintar sekali menggambar lho." Ajak Ino pada teman-temannya dengan senyum ceria yang dibuat-buat.

"Oh ya? Memangnya kau pernah bicara dengannya?"

"Tentu saja, aku bahkan sempat melihat koleksi gambarnya." Kata Ino sambil berjalan menuju meja Sai.

"Hai Sai, hari ini kau mengambar apa?" Ino duduk di kursi depan bangku Sai, anak laki-laki itu mendongak dan mendapati Ino tengah mengamati gambarnya dengan antusias.

"A….aku sedang menggambar burung phoenix" Kata Sai tersipu.

"Wah cantik ya? Aku baru tahu kau pintar menggambar Sai-kun!" Seru teman Ino.

"Benar kan? Dia pintar menggambar!" Kata Ino dengan senyum lebarnya.

Kali ini bukan hanya Inner, tapi kenyataannya saat ini Itachi sedang menggigit gigit ujung daun pintu sambil menatap tajam anak laki-laki di depan Ino.

"Ano…..Ino, apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan Itachi-san seperti itu?" Tanya Sai dengan menundukkan kepalanya, dia tak berani menatap langsung mata Itachi yang menyorot tajam padanya, Ino melirik ke arah pintu, dan mendapati sosok Itachi dengan posisi yang tak layak untuk diperlihatkan.

"Ck, biarkan saja!" Kata Ino ketus, kemudian membuang muka dari Itachi.

=oooooo=

Mobil sedan hitam telah terparkir rapi di halaman Uchiha Mansion, Ino buru-buru turun dari mobil dan segera berlari untuk menuju kamarnya, Itachi mengejar Ino dan menagkap pergelangan tangannya, gadis kecil itu menoleh ke arah Itachi.

"Ada apa? Kau mau membuat lenganku memar lagi?" Tanya Ino ketus, Itachi menggeleng lemah, Ino melebarkan matanya saat melihat sikap Itachi barusan.

"Bolehkah….aku bicara sebentar?" Pinta Itachi, Ino mengangguk ragu, dia sedikit terkejut dengan sikap Itachi yang menjadi begitu lembut.

Itachi menggandeng Ino menuju taman belakang, Ino hanya menurut saja kemana Itachi membawanya.

Itachi berhenti di dekat air mancur mini di tengah taman, kemudian berbalik menghadap Ino.

"Ng...Ino-chan..." Itachi berucap ragu, sementara Ino menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Itachi dengan menatap anak laki-laki itu penuh tanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ino pada Itachi yang belum juga melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"I...itu...soal yang waktu itu, maafkan aku!" Kata Itachi dengan menundukkan kepalanya, Ino melebarkan mata aquamarinenya, tapi kemudian kembali datar.

"Jadi kau baru merasa bersalah sekarang?" Tanya Ino ketus, Itachi mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Ino.

"A...aku...sebenarnya aku ingin minta maaf padamu hari itu juga, tapi...kau menghindariku." Itachi memelankan suaranya di kalimat terakhir, dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya hingga poninya yang sedikit panjang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, Ino tersenyum tipis.

"Kau sudah tahu kan rasanya diabaikan?" Tanya Ino, tangan mungilnya menyingkap poni Itachi, memperlihatkan wajah terkejut pemiliknya.

"Waktu itu kau mengabaikanku, tidak memperdulikan panggilanku, aku kesal padamu, aku ingin kau tahu rasanya diabaikan, makanya aku menghukummu dengan cara seperi kemarin!" Kata Ino dengan mengembungkan pipinya pura-pura kesal pada Itachi.

"Ma...maafkan aku, aku hanya...aku..."

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu kok! Jadi tidak usah menangis ya!" Kata Ino dengan polosnya sambil mengelus kepala Itachi, karena dia pikir Itachi akan menangis, tapi ternyata bukannya menangis tapi wajah Itachi berubah warna menjadi semerah tomat matang.

"Are? Kau sakit ya? Wajahmu merah sekali Ita..."

"Aku tidak apa-apa!" Ino terkesiap saat Itachi memotong ucapannya tiba-tiba.

"Kau...tidak mau tahu alasan kenapa aku...menarikmu waktu itu?" Wajah Itachi semakin merah, sedangkan Ino hanya menelengkan kepalanya saja, dia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan sikap Itachi.

"Um...memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Ino dengan polosnya, membuat Itachi semakin salah tingkah.

"I...itu...ka...karena...aku...tak ingin melihatmu dekat dengan anak laki-laki lain!" Kata Itachi dengan intonasi yang semakin dipercepat, matanya terpejam, wajahnya setingkat lebih merah, jika berikutnya akan meningkat lagi tingkat kemerahannya, mungkin kepala Itachi akan meletus seperti balon kelebihan udara.

"Um...kenapa begitu?" Ino semakin bingung, Itachi tak berani menatap gadis kecil di depannya.

"Ka...karena...aku...suka...aku suka kamu!" Kata Itachi dengan penuh perjuangan melawan gengsi, harga diri dan rasa malu.

Itachi melirik Ino dengan membuka sedikit sebelah matanya, tapi kemudian melebar saat melihat Ino tersenyum padanya.

"Aku juga suka Itachi kok" Kata Ino dengan polosnya (Suka versi Ino untuk saat ini masih berbeda dengan suka versi Itachi)

Itachi melebarkan matanya, dia terlihat sangat senang saat ini, merasa perasaannya terbalas oleh Ino, merasa kalau 'suka' yang dikatakan gadis itu sama artinya dengan 'suka' yang dia maksud.

"Be...benarkah? Kau suka aku?" Tanya Itachi penasaran, Ino hanya mengangguk mantab, dan tanpa peringatan apapun, entah siapa yang mengajari Itachi tentang ini, anak laki-laki itu langsung mendekap Ino dan mencium bibirnya.

Cukup lama mereka dalam posisi itu, mungkin karena Itachi baru tahu bagaimana rasanya berciuman, anak itu tak juga melepas bibirnya, dia sudah lupa akan kodratnya sebagai manusia yang butuh bernafas, hingga lengan kecil Ino meronta ingin lepas, Itachi baru memisahkan diri dari Ino.

Itachi mengelus pipi Ino yang lembut seperti pualam, tak ada kata yang terucap dari bibirnya yang baru saja merebut ciuman pertama gadis di depannya, yang ada hanyalah senyuman kebahagiaan yang terpancar di wajahnya.

"Ano..." Ino mulai bersuara, Itachi memberi perhatian penuh padanya.

"Yang tadi itu salam untuk apa?" Tanya Ino dengan wajah kelewat polos, dunia Itachi yang awalnya begitu indah kini runtuh seketika setelah mendengar pertanyaan Ino.

"Sa-sa-salam?" Tanya Itachi yang entah kenapa saat ini melupakan Undang Undang Klan Uchiha yang mengharuskan para keturunannya memiliki otak genius, kini Itachi menatap Ino dengan tampang bloon nan bego yang pernah dia perlihatkan.

"Um, yang tadi ciuman salam untuk apa?" Ino melah menegaskan pertanyaannya, dan membuat dunia Itachi semakin hancur, tapi berkat itulah Itachi sadar akan suatu fakta yang dengan berat hati harus dia akui kebenarannya.

Itachi baru ingat, selain Ino itu baru berumur 7 tahun, gadis itu juga baru pulang dari LA, dia menghabiskan seumur hidupnya di tempat yang seluruh penduduknya menganggap kalau ciuman itu adalah hal biasa.

OWA...

"TUNGGU DULUUUUUU!"

Ruru: Nengok ke belakang, ada Itachi lagi melotot horor ke arah author "Ada apa Ita-kun?"

Ita: "Enak aja lu maen owari owari! Lanjutin dulu kek, kapan Ino bener-bener suka sama aku? Kapaaaaan?"

Ruru: "Um...jadi kamu nggak puas?"

Ita: "Nggak!"

Ruru: "Okay okay, kita balik lagi ke cerita!"

Ino baru tahu maksud ciuman Itachi di umurnya yang ke 10, saat itu dia terlibat pembicaraan dengan teman-teman perempuannya yang sedang membahas tentang cowok yang disuka.

Gini nih ceritanya.

Hari minggu siang di taman kota.

Sekelompok anak perempuan berusia sekitar 10 tahun sedang berbincang di dekat ayunan.

"Uwaaa, jadi Matsuri-chan suka sama Sora-kun?" Pekik seorang gadis berambut ikal, sedangkan gadis yang dimaksud hanya tersipu malu.

"Apa kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu?" Buru gadis satunya yang berambut hitam panjang, Matsuri hanya menggeleng pelan, wajahnya setingkat lebih merah dari yang tadi.

"Ah jadi belum ya?" Sesal gadis berambut ikal yang memekik girang tadi.

"Ah ngomong-ngomong soal suka, Ino-chan kamu punya seseorang yang kamu suka nggak? Pasti ada dong?" Tanya gadis berambut ikal penuh selidik, Ino tersentak saat mendengar pertanyaan temannya itu.

"Maksudmu suka yang bagaimana?" Ino melirik curiga pada temannya itu.

"Ah Ino-chan, tak usah pura-pura lah! Tentu kau tahu maksudku suka dengan lawan jenis, saat kau merasa menyukai seseorang, kau akan merasa nyaman jika berada di dekatnya, jantungmu akan berdetak lebih cepat dari keadaan normal, wajahmu terasa panas saat berada di dekatnya, atau saat kau sedang memikirkannya, masa tidak ada orang yang membuatmu merasa begitu sih?" (ini anak kecil baru 10 taon udah ngerti sama yang begituan, ckckck anak-anak jaman sekarang...*geleng-geleng prihatin*)Lanjut!

Wajah Ino sontak memerah saat mendengar penjelasan temannya.

"Ti...tidak ada!" Jawab Ino ragu.

"Bohong, wajahmu tidak mengatakan itu!" Sangkal Matsuri, Ino menatap Matsuri tak mengerti, ternyata dia tidak sadar kalau wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Ino dengan mengembungkan pipinya.

"Wajahmu merah lho, hayo siapa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Goda teman-teman Ino.

"Ti-ti-tidak ada!" Sangkal Ino, wajahnya kembali memerah, jujur saja sebenarnya saat ini yang terpikir dalam benak Ino adalah wajah Itachi.

"Jangan-jangan...Uchiha senpai ya?"

"B...bukan!" Ino masih mengelak, padahal wajahnya sudah seperti balon merah yang kelebihan udara.

"Masa siiiih?" Matsuri dan yang lainnya tak gentar untuk mendesak Ino, sedangkan si gadis pirang mulai berkeringat dingin.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Sebuah suara teriakan dengan sukses mengalihkan perhatian sekumpulan gadis cilik itu, Ino merasa bersyukur dan sangat berterimakasih sekali pada si pemilik suara, karena telah membebaskannya dari situasi tersulit dalam hidupnya.

Semuanya menoleh ke arah seorang gadis yang sedang berlari ke arah sekumpulan gadis kecil itu.

"Ada apa mayu-chan?" Tanya para gadis itu pada teman mereka yang baru datang.

"Ta-ta-tadi aku lihat a-ada yang sedang ciuman di sana!" Kata gadis bernama Mayu itu sambil menunjuk arah dari mana dia datang tadi, wajah gadis itu memerah seperti kepiting rebus dan tubuh mungilnya gemetaran.

"Oh ya?" Yang lain tampak antusias dengan berita dari Mayu, minus Ino yang sampai sekarang masih menganggap ciuman itu hal biasa.

"Apa perlu seheboh itu? Ciuman kan hal yang biasa dilakukan orang sebagai salam pertemuan?" Kata Ino dengan polosnya, membuat teman-temannya melotot horor pada gadis pirang itu.

"Kau ini bicara apa Ino-chan? Kau itu hidup di mana sampai menganggap hal sakral seperti itu adalah hal biasa?" Tanya gadis berambut ikal, Ino bengong tak mengerti, selama ini dia selalu menganggap ciuman itu hal biasa karena bawaan dari tempat tinggalnya semula di LA.

"Memangnya ada arti lain?" Tanya Ino, lagi-lagi dengan tampang polos, membuat teman-temannya semakin melebarkan matanya.

"Begini ya Ino-chan, di sini yang namanya ciuman itu hanya diakukan dengan orang yang disukai, dan mencium seseorang itu artinya suka, cinta dan semacamnya masa kau tidak tahu?" Teman-teman Ino melirik gadis pirang itu dengan ekspresi tak percaya, sedangkan Ino mulai memutar ulang memorinya.

Dalam memori otaknya teringat saat Itachi menciumnya 3 tahun lalu, wajah Ino sontak memerah mengingat hal itu.

"Ma-ma-mana mungkin artinya begitu kan?" Sangkal Ino dengan wajahnya yang semakin merah.

Teman-temannya melirik curiga pada gadis itu.

"Jangan-jangan...Ino-chan...kau pernah..."

"INO!"

Terdengar suara seseorang memanggil Ino dari luar taman, dan semua mata tertuju pada sumber suara, sekali lagi Ino bersyukur dan sangat berterimakasih sekali pada si pemilik suara yang telah membebaskannya dari situasi sulit, tapi kemudian ekspresi lega Ino berubah pucat saat melihat orang yang memanggilnya adalah Itachi.

"Kita kan mau pergi hari ini, kau lupa ya?" Seru Itachi masih berada di luar taman dengan menunggangi sepeda.

Teman-teman Ino langsung menatap Ino dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Pangeranmu datang menjemput tuh Ino-chan~" Goda Matsuri, tak mau berlama-lama dengan ejekan teman-temannya Ino langsung melesat meninggalkan kelompoknya itu menuju tempat Itachi menunggunya.

"Besok cerita-cerita lagi ya Ino-chan!" Seru teman-teman Ino saat melihat Ino meninggalkan mereka dengan wajah yang semerah tomat matang, seolah tak memperdulikan godaan teman-temannya, Ino tetap berlari menjauh dari mereka.

Di depan pintu masuk taman.

"Kalian lagi ngobrol apaansih?" Tanya Itachi saat Ino sudah berada di dekatnya.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa!" Kata Ino dengan menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"_Apa benar Itachi melakukan itu karena dia suka aku?_" Batin Ino ragu.

"Ino?" Itachi menelengkan kepalanya demi melihat wajah Ino yang tertunduk.

"Ada yang salah?" Tangan kanan Itachi menyibakkan poni Ino yang menutupi wajah manisnya, Ino tersentak saat merasakan sentuhan lembut itu, tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dari yang tadi.

"Ng...a..aku tidak apa-apa kok." Kata Ino, Itachi melirik Ino curiga, tapi dia tak mau ambil pusing soal itu.

"Ya sudah lah, ayo naik!" Itachi bersiap dengan posisinya, Ino mendongak dan menatap sepeda yang digunakan Itachi dari depan hingga belakang, tak ada tempat untuk membonceng di sana, sedangkan pijakan di roda belakang yang biasanya dipakai untuk membonceng dengan cara berdiri, sepertinya terlalu tinggi untuk Ino.

"Ano...aku naik di mana?" Tanya Ino dengan polosnya, Itachi menyerigai tipis, tapi tak sempat di lihat oleh Ino.

"Di sini." Itachi menunjuk besi yang melintang lurus dari tempat duduknya hingga stang sepeda, Ino menatap horor tempat itu.

"apa nggak sakit kalau duduk di situ?" Ino meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir mungilnya, membuat Itachi tergoda sesaat, kemudian menggeleng cepat, menyadarkan dirinya akan fantasi yang berkelebat di dalam pikirannya barusan.

"Nggak akan sakit kok, aku janji nggak akan lewat di jalanan yang rusak." Kata Itachi meyakinkan Ino.

"Sini, kubantu naik!" Itachi mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Ino, gadis itu menyambut tangan Itachi kemudian naik ke tempat yang ditunjuk Itachi tadi.

"Aku pegangan di mana?" Tanya Ino setelah berhasil naik, Itachi hanya tersenyum dan menuntun tangan Ino melingkar di pinggangnya, wajah gadis kecil itu kembali memerah.

"Kau suka posisi ini Ino-chan?" Seringai tipis tersungging di bibir Itachi, Ino tak menjawab apapun, hanya menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada pemuda yang lebih tua 3 tahun darinya itu.

"Kalau aku sih suka sekali hehehe..." Itachi mulai mengayuh sepedanya, menjauh dari area taman.

"_Suka?" _Tanya Ino dalam hati sambil mengeratkan pegangannya di pinggang Itachi, membuat Itachi menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan.

"Khufufu..."

Dan sejak saat itulah Itachi mulai suka menjahili Ino, karena menurutnya wajah Ino saat memerah itu sangat-sangat manis.

Kali ini beneran OWARI

Ruru: "Gimana Ita-kun udah puas?"

Ita: "Khufufu...Ino-chan..." Ngayal yang nggak nggak.

Ruru: "Lupakan soal Itachi yang lagi kasmaran! Nah readers mind to RnR?"

*Salam Cute*


End file.
